Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =A Man Works on a Highrise Building= Introducing Spiderman's new nemesis... the Blue Bulge! --Careax 06:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) =Condoleezza Rice Testifies Before Congressional Committee= "What are you gonna do? Arrest me for smoking?" --El Payo 20:50, 21 March 2007 (UTC) No... I will NOT "do a Sharon Stone!" --OHeL 22:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :(that's the point of the quote above) "And so, this is how I accidently erased the intelligence tape that said there are no weapons of mass destruction in Iraq" (I'm probably the only one here that's old enough to get this one so here). =Al Gore Arrives with Tipper to Testify About Global Warming= "Now these here are just cardboard mock-ups of what a real lockbox would look like." --El Payo 20:52, 21 March 2007 (UTC) "Tipper and I have just finished recounting the Florida ballots - and guess what..." '--Alethic Logic 03:11, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' "That is correct your honor - all my belongings are in these three boxes..."Tourskin 04:14, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =USAF Space Probe= French commies launch space probe to aid BEAGLES!Tourskin 01:08, 24 March 2007 (UTC) But Dr. Smith, I thought you said there was a Wendy's on this planet! Factbook 19:15, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =Solar Flares= : Satellite imaging shows that the Iraqi situation is on top of the worldTourskin 06:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =Dolphins= Patriotic Dolphins continue to protect our waters from Bearshark attacks.Tourskin 06:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =A Freeway in Los Angeles= "This traffic is so congested I can't even ZigZag. Oh wait a minute... I guess I have time to ZigZag while I'm stopped." --OHeL 08:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Suddenly, the movie Falling Down becomes all to clear. --MC Esteban 21:30, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Dramatic reduction in traffic, enabling travel speeds of a record 8 mph, shocks commuters in Los Angeles. --Careax 16:48, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =Gun Permits On The Rise in New Orleans= Be afraid... be VERY afraid... '--Alethic Logic 03:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC)' Druggy lady given gun permit...Tourskin 06:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Future floods to be stopped at Gun-point.Tourskin 04:18, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Not so fast, mister camera man... you is gon' be my new boyfren'!! Factbook 16:15, 27 March 2007 (UTC) =Polar Bear Cub Knut's First Public Appearance= Every bear is treasonous, unless it is a bear which liberals want to kill, in which case it is patriotic. Bi 16:40, 25 March 2007 (UTC) The latest centerfold from PlayBear magazine. --Careax 16:46, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =World's Largest Railway Model= : A ressurected Hitler reveals new plan for world re-construction - NAZIDOM!Tourskin 04:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Giant marauding child terrorizes German city. --Careax 16:45, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Godzilla meets Jeff '--Alethic Logic 21:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC)' =University Denies Award to Jeb Bush= Please Give Jeb Bush An Award Katherine Harris's penis? About yay big. --MC Esteban 21:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : Now just a minute - you saying that I can't graduate from High School?Tourskin 04:12, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Jeb shows off his mad Mr. Roboto dance skills. --Careax 16:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC) When I'm president, I'll be gettin' a White House chef who knows how to make them foot-long hotdogs... '--Alethic Logic 21:40, 25 March 2007 (UTC)' "The best thing about Florida is, we got the mamacita like... jou know?" Factbook 17:34, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =One of the World's Smallest Owls= o rly?--MC Esteban 21:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Hugo Chavez displays Venezuela's latest export: the novelty thumb-warmer. --Careax 00:42, 26 March 2007 (UTC) =UCLA Bruins Defeat Stephen Colbert's Pick To Win NCAA Tournament= Don't let the cute mascot fool you. These Bruins will kill you. --El Payo 01:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) GO BRUINS! 'Go Bruins!' is not intended as an endorsement of bears. Bear revolt only 5 years away! What the unsuspecting public don't realize is there's a real bear under that foam costume! --Careax 16:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) In a surprisingly candid step, UCLA officially change their nickname to the Godless Killing Machines. --Careax 16:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) I tell ya, I tell ya... even reincarnated as a bear I can't get no respect! Factbook 19:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =Commander of HMS Cornwall in Persian Gulf= Commander Nick Lambert answers questions from the media regarding 15 sailors being held by Iran. "Mr. Bean goes to war" - coming to theaters near you - Summer 2007. '--Alethic Logic 01:52, 26 March 2007 (UTC)' "Well, you see, weee can't doooo anythink until the Queen says sooooo."Tourskin 05:34, 28 March 2007 (UTC) =Albert Gonzales Answers Questions= "You mention those attorneys one more time and BAM! I'll bust a cap in yo ass bitch!" --Careax 06:57, 27 March 2007 (UTC) "You're fired"Tourskin 05:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) =Harlequin Looking For Real Men= Marlboro man prepares for balls-enhancement surgery. '--Alethic Logic 15:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC)' Photoshoot for the cover of Harlequin's newest title, Stemming the Rose: The Brokeback Mountain Movie Novel. --MC Esteban™ 10:19, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =Albino Baby Wallaby= Mutant rabbit flashes its bizarre genitalia. --Careax 06:54, 27 March 2007 (UTC) =A Tree Was Uprooted By Strong Winds in Los Angeles= =Two Giant Pandas= If you have sex with your clone, isn't it technically "masturbation"? '--Alethic Logic 00:05, 29 March 2007 (UTC)' =Philippine President Arroyo With Largest Fruit Shortcake= Four-Square productions introduces sequel "Attack of the Killer Strawberries". '--Alethic Logic 23:57, 28 March 2007 (UTC)' Arroyo knights Stephen Colbert's left nut. '--Alethic Logic 00:03, 29 March 2007 (UTC)' =A Female Will Umpire Major League Exhibition Game= ...and when that day comes, we might publish a picture of her on Wikiality.com. --OHeL 09:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 Radio and Television Correspondents Association Dinner= "Please tell me I just sat on some chocolate pudding?" --Careax 08:04, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =Man Watches Tornado Cross Highway= =Solar Panels=